1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a material including a print layer produced by an ultraviolet-curable composition.
2. Background Technology
Conventionally, as a production method of a decorative product presenting glossy appearance, a metallic plating, a stamp-printing by using a metallic foil, a thermal transfer by using a metallic foil, or the like have been used. However, in these methods, problems appeared such that it was difficult to form a fine pattern and also, it was difficult to perform an application to a curved surface part. Also, in the stamp-printing, it had a low on-demand characteristic so that it was not appropriate for the high multi-production. In addition, a problem appeared such that a metal kind of gradation cannot be printed.
On the other hand, as a recording method to a recording medium by compositions including pigments or colorants, an inkjet method is used. The inkjet method provides excellent formation of the fine pattern and it is appropriate to perform the application to the curve surface part. Also, in recent years, a composition (ultraviolet-curable composition for inkjet), which becomes hardened when irradiating ultraviolet, has been used in order to provide excellent abrasion resistance, excellent water resistance, excellent solvent resistance, or the like in the inkjet method (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-57548). However, in the ultraviolet-curable composition for inkjet, when a glittering powder, which is like a metal powder, was used instead of general pigments or colorants, a problem appeared such that the characteristics such as a glossy appearance cannot be sufficiently demonstrated.